


Love Partner

by AnimaterDream



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Almost smut, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimaterDream/pseuds/AnimaterDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy took the liberty to walk Gray home after a fight with Natsu that caused Makarov to kick them both out of the guild hall for the rest of the day. Juvia was outside Grays' home and happens to spot it. What will happen when Juvia gets jealous and her Love Rival has to face the consequences? Juvia might just surprise you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Partner

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters or anime. If you've read my other works they're all full-smut but I wrote this for a friend and I'm kind-of straight so it kind of creeped me out to right this... But I love the pairing! And I'm not prejudice.
> 
> Enjoy Lovelies~

     "Love Rival!" Juvia yelled throughout the guild hall running at me with a very pissed off expression on her face. I gulped and attempted to duck under a table but was to slow and had to face Juvias' tackle full force which, though wasn't very fast, hurt like a bitch. I tried getting away but she pinned me to the ground and began clawing at my face. "You don't understand! I was just helping him home!" I yelled trying to explain what Juvia saw between me and her precious Gray-sama. I had walked him home after he got in a fight with Natsu over something stupid yet again and she happened to walk past but luckily didn't want to hurt Gray-sama by chance. The worst part is no one would stop her from fighting me. I mean, who doesn't love a girl fight? Half the male guild members had nosebleeds and the other half were as focused as if they were in a fight.

     I ended up pushing her off me the minute I could which took a while of her clawing at me with her rather sharp nails. I was shocked she hadn't used magic but I suppose it was fair since I didn't have very good on-hand magic considering I had left my keys at home for once. Something I rarely did since Phantoms' attack on the guild. "I only took care of him because you couldn't!" I screamed as she tore at my shirt rather violently. I knew it was a low blow to her esteem considering how much she loved, or at least said she loved, Gray. She stopped with a shocked expression as I got to my feet quickly and she stood up as well. "I-I'm sorry love rival.." She muttered looking away before grabbing my hand uncharacteristically. "Juvia wants to make it up to love rival!" She yelled pulling me out of the guild.

     She pulled me all the way to what looked like a small house painted blue so I assumed it was hers though I had no way of proving it. She opened the door and pulled me inside and made me sit on a plus couch while she went to get us drinks. I looked around the room curiously only to see multiple pictures of lakes, rivers, and oceans all inside delicate silver frames. It was actually very beautiful. I smiled as she returned with a glass of some unknown substance that I assumed was chocolate milk due to its dark hue. I shrugged and drank it down quickly, it tasted delicious. I noticed Juvia didn't have anything to drink and frowned. "Don't you wanna have a drink tooooo?" I asked my voice slightly slurred. Weird. She shook her head and replied rather quickly. "Juvia is fine, Juvia wishes to repay love rival for opening her eyes, Juvia never wanted to confess her true feelings, but you helped Juvia."

     I looked at her wide eyes and stuttered out an 'okay' as she came and sat in front of me on the coffee table and leaned over towards me. "May Juvia make it up to love rival?" She asked quietly and leaning over till her lips were on mine. I was shocked to the point of insanity but could do nothing about it due to the fact that my arms felt like lead. She drugged me. I thought as he mouth continued her assault upon mine to which I had no objection too. I wasn't a lesbian at least I didn't think I was but I suppose I was about to find out if Juvia didn't stop being so forward in her advances. Though I doubt that will happen any time soon.

Juvias' P.O.V

     I never understood most things like why I was always so obsessed with my Gray-sama, I knew I never cared for him the way a girlfriend would though. I wanted to protect him like he protected me or well when he didn't kill me. He made Juvia stop raining. They were so similar though so different. Love Rival was very different then Gray-sama that's why Juvia was attracted to her. Juvia wanted Love Rival to be her Love Partner though she would never admit it in words though actions was another thing.

     I frowned upon myself for drugging Lucy though I knew it was necessary for me to make her Juvias' Love Partner. I wrapped my arms around Lucys' waist and pulled her onto my lap knowing she couldn't fight me due to the drugs. I assaulted her mouth with my own, softly of course so I wouldn't hurt her and one of my hands decided to explore as it removed itself from her waist and made its way up to her large breast and gave it a small squeeze. Lucy made a small noise I considered as a moan though I couldn't tell when it was lost in the kiss as my hand begin to massage her chest and begin to remove her shirt and then her bra until she was sitting on my lap with nothing on but skirt and panties.

     I detached my mouth from hers and leaned down to place a kiss to each of her ample breasts before taking one sweet pink point into my mouth and sucking on it while tweaking the other with my fingers. I could tell the drug was wearing off when I found her hands hitting off my hat and grabbing onto my hair and pushing me into her large bosom. "Lets take it to the bedroom." She whispered making me go wide-eyed and stutter out an okay as I picked her up and walked into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed and began playing with her chest as she began unbuttoning my dress and slipped it off with my help. She removed my bra but I instantly hid my chest and blushed. "J-Juvia is t-to small, am e-embarrassed.." I stuttered and looked away just to have Lucy pull away my arms and examine me before giving me the same treatment that I gave to her and soon enough I was a moaning mess.

     It didn't take much longer for both of us to be naked in the middle of the bed both panting as we kissed and our hands roamed around each others bodies having no need to ask permission from one another. The kiss broke and I attached my mouth to her neck once again leaving a rather large red spot that would be easily viewed come morning. She brought my face back to her own and we shared another kiss and then things became heated.

That is how Juvias' Love Rival became her Love Partner

**  
  
  
**


End file.
